The present invention generally relates to football helmet face masks of the type worn by running backs and linemen in most organized football, and more particularly to a face mask cover on which decoration can be placed coordinated with helmet decoration.
Football helmets and face masks have been utilized in most organized football leagues for the past decade. Face masks are traditionally manufactured from steel rod, bent to shape, welded together, and attached to the helmet by bolts threaded into the helmet structure. While helmets have long been decorated with colors, team logos, stripes, and the like, face masks remain undecorated because of their manufacture from steel rod.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover which can be decorated in a manner to coordinate with helmet decorations.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover which may be molded to accentuate the overall helmet and face mask design.
Football helmets and face masks must also be designed for safety. Helmet spearing has been barred in most organized football leagues, and while helmets are hard, they are smooth without rough edges, cutting edges, protrusions, and the like. Face masks must also have these characteristics.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover on which helmet designs may be continued which are smooth, without sharp edges and without protrusions.
Football helmets and face masks also must be durable. In play, football helmets and face masks take considerable pounding and abuse.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover which is highly durable and will withstand the abuse of a conventional football helmet during play.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved face mask and face mask cover which have all of the above desired features.